Pernikahan Naru
by Kaho
Summary: Naruto atau a.k.a Naruko sang gadis desa yang amat ceroboh dan pecicilan mau tidak mau harus menerima perjodohan yang diwasiatkan mendiang kakeknya! Inspired by Let's Get Married
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto,si gadis mungil dari desa harus menerima perjodohan yang di wasiatkan oleh mendiang kakeknya. WARNING! Gaje, OOC, Garing, Menjijikkan.

Tittle: Pernikahan Naru.

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Kaho

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Nenek! NENEEEKKK!"

Wanita renta yang sedang asik mengolesi giginya di dapur dengan sirih pinang itu menoleh. Ia berusia sekitar 61 tahun, tubuhnya montok –hasil oprasi-. Sejak 17 tahun lalu dia hidup di gubug reot bin terbuka itu bersama cucunya semata bagong. Sebenarnya, hidupnya dulu tak seperti ini, tapi karena pengaruh televisi –kok bisa?- ya iyalah. Si nenek saat masih muda ntuh terobsesi banget punya body semlehoy kayak punyanya Jupe atau Depe. Si nenek itu pun sering banget mantengin layar telepisi yang nayangin dua artis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya duitnya abis buat mempermak ntuh body yang rata kayak papan penggilesan. Hasilnya pun terbukti, si nenek yang diketahui namanya Tsunade itu menjadi sangat sexy. Ia bahkan menyemir rambutnya menjadi pirang biar kayak boneka barbie getoo. Tapi seiring pertambahan usia tubuh Tsunade kian lemah, sekarang bahkan kalau ia ingin berjalan harus menggunakan tongkat. Tulang punggungnya sudah tak bisa menyangga dada yang kelewat besar itu. Ia bahkan pernah nyusruk karena nekad berjalan tanpa tongkat. Yah, inilah nasib orang yang suka mengubah ciptaan yang maha Kuasa. Udah sekarang bongkok, miskin lagi. Untung masih ada cucu satu-satunya yang menemaninya. Ia mengusap-usap sirih di giginya itu sambil mengamati cucunya yang berlari dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Nenekkk liat ini!" gadis mungil berambut pirang tergerai itu berlari riang mendekati nenek yang sedang nyirih di samping kompor kayunya.

"Berisik sekali kau, Naruto." Cerocosnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini nih, Nek." Gadis bermata biru besar itu menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal rapat. "Aku dapat yang nenek mau."

Si nenek itu segera melepeh sirihnya dan tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi berwarna merah karena sirih, "Yang bener kamu, Naru-chan."

Si Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap. Ia kemudian membuka tangannya pelan. Tsunade melongo cengok melihat banyak banget undur-undur ditangan Naruto. Sedangkan si Naruto masih nyengir lebar berhasil mengumpulkan undur-undur sebanyak itu.

"Mau diapain mereka sekarang, Nek?" tanya Naruto. "Dimakan mentah ato di masak dulu? Eh bentar deh, kalo dimasak ntar undur-undurnya jadi kering trus kisut kayak muka nenek."

"Lu kate gua ini apaan hah? Di kasih undur-undur begituan?" Semprot Tsunade.

"Lhoh, kan nenek sendiri yang minta tadi." Kata Naruto.

Ia memutar ingatannya kembali tentang permintaannya tadi.

FLASHBACK

"Naru-chan. Naru-chan!"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera mendatangi nenek –ternistanya- sambil nyincingin rok panjang yang sudah menjadi gayanya itu.

"Ada apa ne- ADAAAWW!" karena gak liat jalan ia malah kesandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya jatuh terjungkal dan berguling-guling. Bo'ong ding.

"Aduh, kamu ini ceroboh sekali Naru-chan. Kagak ada apa-apa juga bisa jatoh. Cari sensasi ya kamu?" omel Tsunade yang berdiri didekat Naruto –tentu dengan tongkatnya-.

"Hehehe.." Naruto menepuk nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena tanah itu sambil perlahan berdiri, namun ia urungkan niat itu saat melihat undur-undur sedang menggali tanah di terasnya . Naruto kembali duduk dan memperhatikan binatang abu-abu gelap itu.

Sedangkan Tsunade sedari tadi memperhatikan anak tetangganya yang sedang menikmati donat dengan taburan choco chip di atasnya.

"Naru-chan.. Nenek mau itu." Kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah Konohamaru, anak tetangganya itu.

Deg. Naruto mendongak lalu kembali melihat kearah undur-undur tadi.

"Nenek mau ini?" Naruto mendongak sambil menunjuk kearah binatang kecil itu. Tanpa melihat apa yang di tunjuk Naruto, Tsunade langsung mengiyakan. "Sumpeh lo, Nek? Buat ape?"

Tsunade menatap kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan manja. "Nenek mau makan itu."

Hegh? Makan undur-undur?

"Ta-ta-tapi..."

Plek

Tsunade memegang tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"I- iya deh nek." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yak!" Tsunade menepuk bahu Naruto sebelum akhirnya melihat sekilas undur-undur ditanah itu dengan tatapan jijik.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Bukan undur-undur Naru-chaaaaan! Tapi butiran coklat yang dimakan Konohamaru tadi. Coko encip encip itu!" Tsunade gregetan.

"Owalah choco chip to? Ngomong dari tadi dong nek." Naruto menggeleng heran.

"Kau ini benar-benar! Grrrr~" Tsunade meraih tongkatnya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Nenek mau kemana?"

Yang di tanya hanya menengok dan mendengus sebal.

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Haahhh~~~" Naruto mendesah panjang memikirkan sang nenek. Sedangkan kakinya terus melangkah. Rok panjang bathik berwarna kuning yang merupakan milik Tsunade waktu muda itu bagian ujungnya sudah lusuh karena terseret-seret saat Naruto berjalan.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju ke tempat sahabat nongkrongnya. Dari kejauhan sana Naruto sudah melihat pemuda jabrik berambut coklat sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Kibaaaa! Kibaaaa!" Naruto melambai-lambai sambil berlari kearah pemuda itu, namun sialnya ia terjatuh lagi. Bukan karena kesandung kakinya melainkan nginjek roknya sendiri.

Si pemuda yang tak jauh dari Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang bergulung-gulung di tanah. Sontak ia tertawa ngakak ngeliat tuh cewek kuning yang ngejungkal dengan suksesnya. Naruto kemudian bangkit dan ber-puehpueh-ria karena tanahnya ikut kemakan.

"cih! Si Kiba itu bukannya nolong malah ketawa!" gerutu Naruto.

"Oi Naruto! Gak pa pa lu?" tanyanya saat Naruto sudah duduk dengan bibir kerucut di sampingnya.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan nggembungin pipinya.

"Yaelah ni bocah ngambeg. Iya iya mangap, gue ga bantuin lu. Nanggung nih kerjaan, bentar lagi kelar."

Naruto ngelirik, "Terus gue harus gulung-gulung di tanah sampe lu ngelarin kerjaan lu itu?"

"Maunya sih getoo. Hahaha" tawa Kiba menggelegar membuat Nuruto kalap dan njambak tuh rambut jabrik.

"ADAAAAAAAWWW! SAKIT BEGO!" Kiba ngelus-ngelus kepalanya, "Ngemeng-ngemeng ngapa lu kesini? Tumben."

"Iya nih, si nenek bikin gak betah di rumah. Huh. Kerjanya Cuma marah-marah mulu." Kata Naruto.

"Elu apain memang?"

"Kagak gua apa-apain kok. Aneh juga. Lagi bulanan apa ya?"

"Lu pikir berapa umur nenek lu? Udahlah gue mau pergi." Si Kiba berdiri.

"Eh mau kemana lu? Gua ngikut dong!" Naruto ikutan diri.

"Mau mancing belut di sawah. Mau ikut lo?"

"Iya deh, daripada dirumah."

"Ya udah ayok."

Muda-mudi itu pun berjalan mengarungi samudra demi mendapatkan belut. Eh kagak ding. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua sampai di sawah yang baru aja di panen. Kiba segera ngeluarin kail dan umpannya.

"Idihh. Apaan nih?" ujar Naruto jijik saat ngeliat umpannya, "Lu pake umpan apaan sih, Kib? Kok lembek gini, kuning lagi."

"Itu ta*."

"Ebuseeet dah." Naruto langsung mual, "Seriusan tu?"

"Ya kagak." Kata Kiba sambil masang umpan di kailnya. "Ini tuh di cacing yang gue tumbuk, trus dikasih pewarna. Berhubung punyanya warna kuning ya udah."

Naruto ngangguk, "Ohh kirain ta*"

"Emang ta*"

Naruto sweatdrop sambil natap tangannya yang udah terlanjur megang tuh umpan.

"Tapi bo'ong. Hahaha." Kata Kiba, "Jangan kuatir lah, aman itu."

Kiba lalu turun ke sawah dan mencari lubang belutnya, Naruto pun begitu. Mereka menaruh umpan di tiap lubang yang mereka jumpai. Namun tiba-tiba...

-bruk-

"Jiah ni bocah hobi banget jatoh." Kata Kiba yang ngeliat Naruto udah tengkurap di lumpur.

"Hueeekk! Sial banget nih jatoh di tempat kayak gini." Naruto ngebersihin mukanya yang penuh lumpur itu.

"Salah lu sendiri ke sawah pake rok panjang. Udah bersihin badan lu sono." Kata Kiba sambil ngebantu Naruto kepinggir.

"Iya dah, gua ke kali dulu."

"Iya sono, ati-ati tapi ye. Takut-takut lu nya ngambang habis kuning-kuning begitu." Kata Kiba terkekeh.

"Lu kira gue ta*" Naruto ngibrit.

Disepanjang jalan kenangan –ehm- di sepanjang jalan Naruto terus aja ngomel, nggak tau juga ngomel sama siapa. Akhirnya setelah berjalan gak terlalu jauh, Naruto nemu tuh kali, langsung aja dia nyebur. Benar aja tuh kata Kiba, setelah warna asli Naruto muncul, ia ngambang –rambut Naruto- maksudnya. Kesempatan nih bagi Naruto, ia dulu sering ngeliat cewek bule habis berendem di kolam ia muncul sambil ngibasin rambutnya. Mumpung di kali, sepi pula. Naruto kemudian nyelem dan beberapa saat muncul sambil ngibasin rambut pirangnya. Baru mau senyum kayak di tipitipi mata biru itu melihat benda menjijikkan yang melewatinya.

"Apaan noh?" Naruto ngedeket, "Uwaaaaa ta* yang sesungguhnya!"

Naruto geram kemudian menoleh ke sembarang tempat hingga pada akhirnya ia ngeliat MCK yang berdiri gak jauh darinya.

"WOOOOOYYY! Penghuni MCK!" teriaknya.

Seorang pria beruban dengan masker hitam melongok keluar dan melihat benda kuning besar di kali. Maklum matanya udah rabun, jadi kagak tau kalo itu tuh orang. "Wah, gara-gara makan biji nangka, keluarnya jadi se gedhe itu. Pantes keluarnya susah."

Si pria yang masih kagak ngeh kalo benda kuning besar itu adalah manusia mengakhiri ritualnya dan segera pergi.

"Malah pergi tuh orang." Kata Naruto yang masih stei di kali. "Jiah ngapain juga gue lama-lama di mari."

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Kiba udah ngumpulin belut yang berhasil ketangkep. Senyum puas menghiasi pipinya. Baru aja mau nyamperin Naruto, tuh orang udah sampe aja.

"Ngapain lu kesini? Gue malah mau nyamperin lu. Liat nih kita dapat banyak." Kata Kiba sambil ngangkat belut perolehan mereka.

Naruto yang sebenarnya masih sebal langsung gembira ngeliat usahanya gak sia-sia. Apalagi hari ini dia dan neneknya bisa makan enak. Asyiiiik.

"Gue minta dong, Kib." Kata Naruto.

"Iya, ini setengah buat lo." Kata Kiba sambil ngasih belutnya.

"Yay!"

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Neeekkkk NENEEEEEEEEEKK! Naru pulang bawa lauk nih!" Naruto dengan gembiranya langsung lari sambil nenteng belut hasil dia mancing dan niatnya mau ditunjukin ke neneknya.

Naruto celingukan saat tidak menemukan neneknya di dapur. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamar neneknya dan nemu tuh nenek lagi ngedengkur.

"Yahh si nenek malah ngorok." Katanya kecewa sambil natap belut di tangannya, "ya udah deh, ntar juga bangun. Yang penting sekarang buat bumbu buat ni belut."

Naruto kemudian menggantung belutnya itu di dinding bambu di kamar nenek Tsunade. Ia lalu masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan semua yang di butuhkan.

"Sepanjang jalan kenangan kita slalu bergandeng tangan, sepanjang jalan kenangan kau peluk diriku mesrahahahahaaaa." Suara yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya itu memenuhi dapur kecil nan sederhana.

Sambil bersenandung Naruto terus ngulek bumbunya. Tsunade yang tidur bersebelahan dengan dapur langsung syok. Huh si Naruto itu, padahal udah dilarang jangan nyanyi malah nyanyi mulu. Tsunade meraih tongkatnya dan perlahan jalan menuju pintu kamarnya saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap binatang yang berlendir panjang menggantung di sampingnya.

Di tempat lain Naruto udah selesai buat bumbu, ia berniat mengambl belut yang ia gantung tadi. Tapi belut itu enyah. Begitu juga neneknya juga ikut enyah. Naruto panik, ia segera teriak-teriak mangil neneknya itu.

"NENEEKKK! NENEEEKKK!"

"Apaan sih lo, jam segini teriak teriak." Kata Tsunade.

"Nenek darimana aja sih?" kata Naruto khawatir.

"Dari kebon habis buang ular." Kata Tsunade, "Naruto kau harus hati-hati. Nenek tadi sempat mau di bunuh."

"Ular? Yang benar nek? Dimana?" Naruto panik.

"Iya, tadi di sini." Tsunade nuding ke dinding bambunya, "Tadi ada yang nggantung ular disitu."

Naruto lemas kemudian jatuh pingsan.

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Maafkan nenek Naru chan. Nenek tidak tahu kalau itu belut." Tsunade nyengir.

Gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk sambil nyomot nasi dan sambal dengan linangan airmata. Nasibmu nak..

Di gubuk reot itu saat malam terasa sangat menyeramkan, gak ada lampu putih. Hanya lampu warna kuning, itu pun udah sekarat. Gubuk yang dekat dengan kebun itu kadang membuat Naruto merinding, jangan jangan.. Itu lah yang selalu melintas di pikirannya. Apalagi si nenek kalo kecapean suka ngelindur, mana ngelindurnya ketawa ngelengking.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Naru belum bisa tidur. Beberapa kali ia berguling di tikar. Naruto mendesah panjang lalu mengambil sweaternya dan berjalan keluar. Ia memandang langit yang sangat kelam di atasnya. Sedang mendung rupanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sebentar, mungkin jika lelah dia akan merasa mengantuk. Desa yang tak banyak penduduknya itu kian sepi saat malam, lampu-lampu yang tidak merata membuat jalan jalannya terasa seperti di kuburan.

"Hah? Apaan tuh?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat melihat cahaya api mendekati dirinya, "Astaghfirulloh. Emaaakk apaan itu."

Sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, ia menutup matanya rapat sedangkan mulutnya komat-kamit ngebaca do'a mau makan, yah itu do'a yang paling Naru khatam..

-plek-

"Uwaaa!" Naruto menepis sesuatu yang menempel di bahunya itu lalu berjalan mundur, matanya masih terpejam.

"Naru-chan?"

_Eh? Suara ini?_

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, di hadapannya telah berdiri pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang sedang membawa obor. Sepertinya dia sedang ngeronda, keliatan dari kaos putih tipis dan sarung yang ia kenakan.

Naruto ngelus dadanya lega, "Ya ampun.. Ternyata elu, Neji. Gue kira apaan."

"Lu kira apaan? Hantu?" kata pemuda itu. "Ngomong-ngomong ngapain lu malem-malem di sini? Ini kan hampir tengah malam."

"Ah itu, gue kagak bisa tidur. Hehehe." Naruto garuk garuk kepalanya, "Lu sendirian ya ngerondanya?"

Neji mengangguk, "Iya, si Kiba gua ajakin kagak mau. Katanya mau nonton Tukang bubur naek Haji."

_Dasar emak-emak_

"Ano.." Naruto memainkan rambut pirang panjang yang ia kuncir dua itu sambil menatap malu ke arah Neji. Sebenarnya sih ya, si Naruto naksir sama Neji sejak kejadian dia di kejar babi hutan dan Neji nyelamatin dirinya dengan tarian pengusir babi.

"Apa?" tanya Neji.

"Gue boleh ngikut ngeronda gak?" kata Naruto lembut –aiiih-

Neji memutar bola matanya lalu melihat kearah Naruto, "Iya boleh."

Naruto melompat senang dan lalu berjalan di belakang Neji. Wahh enak tuh si Naru bisa deket-deket sama si Neji yang notabene jadi pemuda inceran wanita di kampungnya. Gak kalah tuh, si nenek ikut-ikutan naksir. Kalo dia liat Naru jalan bareng sama Neji bakal nangis gulung gulung si Tsunade itu. Naruto tertawa kecil. Saat ketawa itulah Naruto kesrimpet roknya sendiri, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya meraih sesuatu agar ia tidak jatuh. Tapi yang mampu ia raih hanyalah sarung yang Neji kenakan. Naruto gagal bertahan, ia terjatuh begitu pula dengan Neji yang sarungnya melorot karena di tarik Naruto. Bunyi gedebug menggema malam itu.

"Adududududuh..." Naruto meganging kepalanya, ia kemudian melihat kesarung yang sedang ia pegang.

Sedangkan si Neji gak berkutik, ia tidak terluka sedikit pun. Hanya saja ia malu, sekarang ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja. Tapi ya sudahlah lagi pula di sini gelap, Naru pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. Neji bangkit lalu berdiri di hadapan Naru yang masih duduk di tanah.

"Na Naru-chan. Sarungnya." Kata Neji gagap.

"Eh, i-iya. Ma-" Belum sempat melanjutkan sebuah kilat muncul secara mendadak dan berkali-kali.

Nampaklah celana dalam neji berwarna ungu dengan renda putih, juga sebuah kantung kecil di hiasi pita di bagian depannya terpampang nyata di hadapan Naruto. Muka mereka terbakar, apalagi si Neji. Benar-benar sial sekali. Naruto segera berdiri dan memberikan sarungnya, tak lupa ia mengucapkan maaf berkali kali dan lalu berlari pulang.

"Astaga.. Tak kusangka tak kuduga." Kata Naruto yang udah nyampe di rumahnya.

"Naruto.."

"UWAAA!" Naruto berjingkat ngeri saat Tsunade udah berdiri di belakangnya, "Apaan sih, Nek. Mau ngebunuh aye ya?"

Naruto memperhatikan wajah neneknya yang sedih itu, "Nek, kenapa nenek?"

"Nenek tadi ngimpi mendiang kakek lu, Jiraiya."

"Ehh kakek? Nek, kalau nenek juga pergi trus Naru sama siapa?" Naru mewek.

"Siapa juga yang mau mati?!" semprot Tsunade.

"Lha terus?"

Tsunade pasang wajah sedih lagi, "Tadi si kakek bilang sama nenek. Katanya... katanya..."

"Katanya apa nek?"

Tsunade memberikat surat wasiat dari suaminya kepada Naruto. Naruto membukanya kemudian membacanya.

"Encu kakek Naruto yang cantik nan imut cetar membahenol. Kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti sudah saatnya hari itu tiba. Sekian." Naruto melongo. "Maksudnya apaan nih?"

Tsunade mengambil kotak kecil yang ia simpat di belahan dadanya kemudian memberikannya kepada Naruto. Setelah membukanya ternyata isinya sebuah cincin dengan berlian yang sangat keciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil.

Naruto masih tak mengerti, ia menatap neneknya bingung.

"Naru-chan." Tsunade menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Sudah saatnya kau menikah."

Naruto yang syok langsung ngejatuhin cincin berberlian keciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii il itu, "APUAAAAAAAAAHH"

"Kagak pake kuah kalee," Tsunade ngusap mukanya.

"Maaf nek, tapi kenapa harus Naru?"

"Lu pikir cucu nenek ada berapa?" kesal Tsunade.

"Tapi kenapa harus di jodohin."

Tsunade menghela nafasnya kemudian duduk berkelesotan di tanah diikuti Naruto.

"Semasa muda dulu bahkan sampe akhir hayat kakek lu suka banget ngegodain perempuan-perempuan cantik di kampung ini. Bahkan saat pulang merantau ia berkata padaku bahwa dia menghamili janda cantik yang kaya raya. Kakek lu sangat menyayangi tuh perempuan, hingga sampai akhir hayatnya. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ia meminta kepada nenek untuk mengawinkan cucu sama anak dia supaya ikatan cinta mereka tetap abadi." Kata Tsunade.

Naruto cengok tak habis pikir. Ia baru berusia 17 taon, masa mau di kawinin, sama orang yang kagak pernah ia kenal pula. Saat keheningan itu lah tiba-tiba suara berisik muncul dari langit, Naru dan neneknya segera mengecek apa yang terjadi. Keempat bola mata itu terbelalak lebar saat menyaksikan sebuah helikopter yang sepertinya mau mendarat –walau akhirnya nyusruk di kebon-. Saat pintu di buka oleh pilotnya, keluarlah seekor nenek nenek yang lebih tua dari tsunade dengan dandanan nyentrik, bibir keriputnya di baluri oleh lipstik berwarna merah darah. Ia memakai kacamata besar berwarna coklat. Sedangnkan bajunya atasan dengan model you can see my ketiax sama bawahan jeans ketat pendek. Boro-boro bodynya bohay, ini mah udah kisut sekarat. Naruto mual.

"Selamat malam, nona Tsunade." Si nenek itu ngebuka kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan maskara yang panjang nan lebat.

Tsunade menyeringai, "Selamat datang, Chiyo. Aku kira kau akan menjemput Naru-chan besok."

Naruto yang merasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Iya.. Maunya sih begitu, tapi Saya sudah gak sabar mau ngeliat mantu untuk cucu saya." Katanya sambil ngelihat Naruto. Naruto merinding.

"Wah cantik sekali kamu. Siapa namamu?" Kata Chiyo kepada Naruto.

"Eee... Naruto.." katanya.

"Oh. Naru-chan. Yuk ikut kerumah Mamah."

Hegh!

"Tatapi Naru belum beresin barang Naru."

"Udah gue beresin." Kata Tsunade.

"Tatapi, Naru gak bisa tidur kalau gak pake bantal Naru." Kata Naru.

"Udah dibawa pak pilot." Kata Tsunade.

Naruto yang udah kehabisan alesan langsung menolak, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah!"

Si mamah Chiyo tersenyum, "Naru-chan, kalau kau menikah dengan anakku. Hidupmu akan lebih bahagia dari ini. Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau."

"Uang tidak akan memberiku kebahagiaan! Sudah bersama nenek saja aku sudah bahagia." Kata Naruto.

Tsunade tersentak.

"Hmmm.. Begitu ya, aku beri penawaran yang menarik untukmu. Jika kau ikut denganku, aku akan menyejahterakan desa ini. Namun jika kau tak ingin ikut, nasib mereka akan jauh lebih parah." Kata Chiyo.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kemudian melihat kearah Tsunade yang mengiyakan. Naruto menghela nafas panjang kemudian membawa tasnya. "Baiklah aku ikut."

"Khukhukhu baguslah." Kata Chiyo sambil menggandeng Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Naruto melepaskan tangan Chiyo dan berlari menuju Tsunade. Dipeluknya tubuh renta itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Naruto mengusap airmatanya lalu tersenyum. "Naru pamit ya nek."

Tsunade mengangguk terlihat matanya basah dan bibirnya gemetar. Naruto mencium kening Tsunade lalu berlari masuk ke helikopter Chiyo.

"Neneeeeeekk!" teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambai hingga Tsunade gak keliatan lagi.

Sedangkan dibawah sana Tsunade buru-buru masuk dan terjun ke tumpukan uang yang udah di kasih Chiyo sebelumnya.

"Ah kirain Naru gak jadi pergi." Katanya sumringah.

TBC

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hhhh chapter pertama selesai. Sebenere tadi mau ada adegan saat Neji nari buat ngusir babi hutan, tapi tapi takut di bacok sama fansnya. Maafkan saya fans Neji! Saya agak niru alur cerita dari lets get married tapi versi saya.. yang read kudu review.. Sankyuuuuuuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo akhirnya saya balik nih! Author yang norak sepanjang masa *backsound:sapi beranak* ehm tanpa banyak bacot lagi, baca nih!

Tittle: Pernikahan Naru

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kshimoto

Author: Kaho

Warning! Gaje, Norak, OOC, Menjijikkan, garing polll!

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Silakan nona." Kata supir dengan jas serta kacamata hitam dan berambut nanas itu sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

Gadis imut berambut kuning itu tersentak, "Eh, i iya." Katanya kemudian keluar dari mobil yang sudah berhenti disebuah halaman rumput yang sangat luas.

Yah, sejak tadi Naruto memang tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai karena sibuk ber-wawaw-ria melihat rumah besar berpilar tinggi dengan padang rumput itu. Kalau ini sih luasnya lebih dari desa tempatnya tinggal dulu. Pohon-pohon juga berdiri gagah, terkadang ada beberapa kambing yang berlarian di sana, mengembik. Ada juga pengembala yang lagi tiduran dibawah pohon. Ia senang, namun disaat bersamaan ia sedih mengingat neneknya yang tinggal menunggu hitungan itu sendirian. Seandainya nenek Tsunade ada disini bersamanya.

-kreeett-

Naruto menatap dua pintu besar yang merupakan pintu masuk kekediaman Chiyo setelah mengarungi padang rumput tadi, saat pintu itu terbuka, berdirilah disana beberapa pelayan chiyo dengan rapi. Pelayan prianya menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih bagian dalamnya, mereka menggunakan sarung tangan putih serta dasi kupukupu sebagai pelengkap. Sedangkan pelayan wanitanya menggunakan pakaian maid hitam dengan bando putih di kepalanya.

"Selamat datang tuan putri Naruto!" kata mereka serempak sambil menaburkan bunga –kamboja- kearah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Naru-chan, anggap ini rumahmu sendiri saja ya." Kata Chiyo sambil menggandeng Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Naruto mengangguk.

Chiyo mengumpulkan semua pelayan dan juga bodygardnya di ruangan dengan dominan warna putih dengan lampu besar menggantung bak berlian. Naruto duduk di sofa besar bewarna merah marun berhadapan dengan Chiyo yang berbaring miring di sofa berukir emas layaknya seorang ratu sedangkan pengikutnya berdiri tegap dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang dirumahku Naru-chan." Kata Chiyo.

"Ee.. Terima kasih nek." Kata Naru.

"Nonono. Jangan panggil aku nenek, panggil mamah ya sayang." Chiyo tersenyum najis. Naruto sweatdrop. "Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan para pegawe disini, so, kamu lebih bisa mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Dan kalau perlu apa-apa tinggal minta bantuan mereka. Yap, dari sebelah kanan ujung sana adalah kepala pelayan sekaligus orang yang akan membawa kamu kemana pun kamu mau. Namanya, Shikamaru Nara.."

Laki-laki berambut nanas yang menyupirinya tadi membungkuk. "Saya Shikamaru."

"Lalu disebelahnya ada orang yang akan mengurusi segala keperluan kecantikanmu, namanya Hinata Hyuuga."

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum amat manis.

"Disebelahnya, ia akan menjadi guru privatmu. Jadi kau bisa belajar darinya sebelum kau masuk kesekolah. Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Siap!" katanya tegas sambil membungkuk kearah Naruto, "Saya Sakura Haruno."

"Selanjutnya, mereka berdua akan menyiapkan segala makanan yang kau inginkan."

"Saya Sai." Kata pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Saya Chouji Akimichi." Susul pemuda berbadan gembul.

"Lalu dia yang akan menjadi guru olahragamu." Kata chiyo.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang berkuncir kuda membungkuk,"Ino Yamanaka."

"Lalu orang terakhir adalah orang yang akan mengawalmu."

"Saya Rocklee! Saya akan menjaga tuan putri sampai titik darah penghabisan!" kata pemuda beralis tebal dengan semangat membara.

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Silakan masuk tuan putri, ini adalah kamar anda." Kata Hinata.

"Iya terima kasih." Naruto memutar bolamatanya meneliti ruangan berwarna oranye segar dengan atap yang tinggi, sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan kelambu berwarna putih gading terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di samping kirinya ada sebuah meja kecil dengan lampu bermotif bunga sakura berdiri di atasnya. Lalu di sisi lainnya meja rias berukir indah lengkap dengan make up bermerk.

Naruto berjalan menuju almari berwarna emas dengan empat pintu kemudian membukanya satu persatu. Lagi, isi dari almari besar itu membuat mata Naru membulat. Di pintu pertama bergantung gaun-gaun pesta yang sudah tentu harganya sangat mahal, lalu di pintu kedua dari rak paling atas sampai bawah berjejer sepatu mulai dari boots, wedges, sneaker, sepatu sandal dengan berlian, dan sandal boneka untuk di pakai saat dirumah. Beralih ke pintu ke 3, di sana sudah tersusun rapi pakaian harian juga pakaian untuk sekolah. Lalu di pintu terakhir di penuhi dengan aksesoris yang di pilih khusus untuk Naru. Naruto menelan ludahnya kemudian matanya menjelajahi ruangan luas itu, ia menatap kaca besar yang menempel didinding tepat di seberang almari tempat ia sekarang berdiri. Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pintu.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak, Ratu Chiyo sudah mendekor kamar ini khusus untukmu putri." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi ini benar-benar..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"O iya tuan putri, lebih baik mandi dulu dan tidur karena besok anda akan dipertemukan dengan tuan muda."

Naruto merinding, "Hinata, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Apapun itu."

"Tuan muda yang akan di jodohkan denganku itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"A ano, kalau pertanyaan yang itu saya tidak bisa menjawab."

Naruto mendengus, "Ayolah katakan sedikit saja tentang orang itu."

"Sudah larut malam, saya mohon diri. Jika anda butuh apa-apa silakan tekan tombol 3, dekat pintu ini." Kata Hinata sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah lah. Mending gua mandi aja. Apa gak mandi aja ya? Tapi bau, kemarin abis nyemplung kekali yang ada ta*nya. Huh, rempong banget dah!"

Naruto segera melepas kebaya dan rok panjang kumalnya meninggalkan hanya pakaian dalam saja. Naruto berlari jingkrak-jingkrak menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kaca besar itu, namun karena emang dasar ganjen ato apa, Naruto beralih dari puntu kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan kaca dengan pantulan dirinya di sana. Naruto tersenyum genit kayak mbak mbak di iklan waktu malem-malem gitu. Gak hanya itu, dia juga sempet-sempetnya joget ngebor. Naruto ketawa sendiri. Tapi hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan Naruto sebenarnya tengah berlangsung, di balik kaca besar itu sebenarnya ada yang sedang memperhatikan dia. Diruangan gelap dengan beberapa barang elektronik seseorang sedang melihat kearah gadis kuning yang hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam oranye motif kelinci sedang berpose menjijikan.

"Khukhukhu~ jadi dia orangnya?" katanya sambil memotret pantulan Naruto di depannya.

Sedangkan dibalik kaca sana Naruto kaget karena melihat kilatan sinar yang membuatnya buta –boong-. Naruto meraba kaca besar itu mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, yah karena gak ada pikiran sampai situ Naruto langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi. Lagi nih, karena emang dasarnya orang udik Naruto gak tahu cara pake kamar mandinya.

"Mana sumurnya? Baknya juga kosong." Naruto celingukan, ia akirnya nemu toilet duduk yang tentu aja naruto kagak ngarti. "Ini apaan yak? Masak bak ada dua? Tapi ini kecil biyud."

Setelah mengalami banyak rintangan Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggil Hinata. Ia pergi keluar dari kamar mandi, yah karena emang rada rada bego Naru lupa yang harus di pencet nomor berapa.

"Tiga? Atau lima ya tadi?" Naruto garuk garuk kepala, "yang ini aja dah." Naruto mencet tuh nomor.

Sembari nunggu Hinata datang dia rebahan di lante, karena dia belum mandi jadinya dia takut kasurnya bakal kotor. Guling sana guling sini, lama~~

Tok to tok

Naruto bangkit dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya, baru mau mengucapkankan sesuatu dia melongo kaget karena bukannya Hinata yang datang tapi Sai. Sai yang mempunyai ciri khas tersenyum itu ikutan melongo melihat Naru yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam berdiri didepannya.

"Uwaaaa! Ngapain lo dimari?" Naru ngumpet dibalik pintu, kepalanya melongok keluar.

Sai berdehem berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, "Bukannya tadi anda memencet nomor 5 ya?"

Naruto berpaling kearah tombol di samping pintunya, rasa malu plusplus menyelimuti wajahnya, "ee, maaf kayaknya gue salah pencet. Tadinya mau panggil Hinata."

"Oh, kalau Hinata ada di nomor 3." Kata Sai. "Kalau memang anda tidak butuh apa-apa dari saya, saya mohon diri." Sai membungkuk.

"Eeehh tu tunggu." Naruto memegang ujung jas Sai. Sai bingung.

"Iya, putri?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" kata Naruto sopan.

"Apapun itu."

"Aku mau mandi tapi aku tidak tahu caranya. Aku kira tempatnya seperti di kampungku tapi ternyata beda." Naruto nyengir.

Sai tersenyum, "Putar saja kran berwarna biru di ujung bak. Jika anda tidak suka dingin putar juga kran berwarna merah di sampingnya. Ingat baik-baik, biru untuk dingin dan merah untuk panas."

"Ohhh.. Lalu benda kecil kayak bak itu untuk apa?"

"Oh, itu toilet duduk."

Naruto ngangguk ngangguk.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Sai.

"Eh, tidak. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu saya mohon diri."

Yak begitulah perjuangan Naruto demi bisa mandi. Mandilah dia di bak mewah itu.

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Naru-chaaan~~"

Naruto menengok saat namanya dipanggil, didapatnya seorang pemuda gagah berambut coklat panjang berdiri jauh disana. Dengan senyum lebar Naruto segera berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya menuju pemuda idamannya. Pemuda itu juga segera berlari menuju Naruto. Dan segalanya berubah, Neji berganti kostum ala-ala india begitu juga Naruto. Lagu Bole Chudiyan menggema di padang kembang itu.

Bole chudiyan bole kangna.. crik kicrik kicrik –suara gelang-

Bole chudiyan bole kangna..

Naruto mulai goyangin pinggulnya. Sedangkan Neji masih diam nunggu giliran.

Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da mein te margaiya  
Le jaa leja dil le jaa le jaa, lejaa lejaa soniye lejaa lejaa

Naruto nari ngitari Neji yang udah gak sabar pengen ikut joget. Naruto berlari ke balik pohon dan mengintip dari sisi sisinya.

Aah aah aah aah, aah aah aah

Lari lagi nih dia kearah Neji dan menarik selendang yang tersampir dilehernya dan menarik wajah tampan itu mendekat.

Bole chudiyan bole kangna..  
Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da mein te margaiya  
Le jaa leja dil le jaa le jaa, lejaa lejaa soniye lejaa lejaa hooo~

Giliran Neji nih, ia memutar tubuh Naruto dan memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

Bole chudiyan bole kangna  
Haai main ho gaya tera saajna  
Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te marjaawa  
lejaa lejaa soniye lejaa lejaa, Le jaa leja dil le jaa le jaa

Kayak pilem pilem di india gitu waktu Neji mau nyium Naruto, dia sok sokan malu trus ngibrit ngelepasin pelukan Neji. Sedangkan Neji tetep ngelanjutin joget dengan kedua tangan menyamping. Naruto senyum senyum namun ia ikutan goyang. Neji deketin Naru yang nunduk malu, waktu Naru mau pergi si Neji megang tangannya dan menarik Naruto ngedeket. Lagi, baru mau nyium si Naruto kabur, kejar-kejaranlah mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka rebahan di tengan padang kembang itu, mereka saling menatap. Neji bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang ada di bawahnya. Neji deketin wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto uda merem dari tadi.

"Tuan Putri, bangun. Sudah jamnya olah raga." Kata Ino.

Sedangkan Naruto masih mesam-mesem sambil manyunin mulutnya.

"Ehm! TUAN PUTRI AYO BANGUN!" Ino mengeraskan suaranya.

Naruto kesedak airliurnya sendiri dan segera membuka matanya, "jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4."

"Oh.." Naru meluk gulingnya dan lanjut tidur.

"Tuan Putri, waktunya untuk olahraga." Kata Ino sabar.

Naruto ngorok.

"Tuan Putri anda harus bangun." Ino narik tangan Naruto.

"Ngghh~~ apaan sihh.. ngantuk guanya.." Naruto pasang tampang ngantuk.

"Tapi ini sudah waktunya olah raga. Tolong bangun, nanti saya kena marah."

Naruto ngucek matanya, "Iya iya. Berisik ah~"

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

"Jadi olahraganya disini?" tanya Naruto.

Ia menyentuh pantulan dirinya di dinding cermin di depannya.

"Benar." Jawab Ino.

"Lalu kita akan olahraga apa?"

"Roll depan roll belakang." Kata Ino sambil nunjuk matras.

Dimulailah olahraga yang pertama kali untuk Naruto. Naruto emang jarang olahraga, kalau pun olahraga palingan cuman ngulek sambel. Sambil ngangkatin kayu bakar. Naruto yang udah pake pakean olahraga itu garuk-garuk kepala, gimana caranya ya? Roll depan roll belakang? Baru pertama denger dia. Ino yang mengerti gelagat Naruto segera memberikan contoh untuk roll depan. Ino sudah, kini giliran Naruto. Memang sudah Ino bayangkan akan seperti ini. Bukannya menopang dengan tangan, Naruto malah menopang dengan kepalanya. Sekian lama Naru pontang panting membanting badannya namun semuanya salah. Ino menepuk jidatnya berulang kali. Pada tepat pukul 6 Ino menyudahi olahraganya, Naruto bernafas lega.

"Besok kita lanjutkan lagi."

Hegh!

"Adudududuh punggungku." Keluh Naruto sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan gaya bongkok. Ino geleng-geleng.

"Tuan Putri." Hinata nyamperin Naruto.

"Eh Hinata. Selamat pagi."

Hinata membungkuk, "Ano, sekarang sudah waktunya mandi."

Naruto mendengus sebal, apa apan sih ini rumah. Semuanya serba diatur. Masak jam 6 disuruh mandi. Boro boro mandi pagi, kadang Naru cuma cuci muka doang. Kagak sikatan pula.

"Tapi masih terlalu pagi Hinata. Aku mau makan dulu ya." Kata Naru.

"Tidak bisa. Makan nanti jam 7. Sekarang anda harus mandi dulu."

"Huh~ iya iya." Naruto berjalan kekamarnya diikuti Hinata.

Dikamar.

"Setelah makan aku harus apa lagi?" tanya Naru yang lagi berendam di bak.

"Jam 8 anda akan belajar bersama Sakura." Sahut Hinata dari luar.

"Apa? Tapi aku tidak suka belajar." Dengusnya.

Setelah merasa cukup bersih Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk saja.

"Sudah saya letakkan pakaian anda disitu." Kata Hinata.

"Eh iya, kau tidak perlu repot repot begitu, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah tugas saya."

Naruto menatap tidak nyaman kearah Hinata yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya, "Kau boleh keluar."

"Baik. Saya permisi." Hinata pamit.

Naruto berjalan dan memungut baju yang sudah Hinata siapkan. Apaan nih, kok beginian? Naruto menatap gaun merah muda sexy ditangannya.

"Ogah ah, masak pake beginian. Bisa masuk angin gue." Naruto ngelempar gaun itu dan ngebuka almarinya mencari pakaian yang pas untuknya. "Nah ininih~"

Naruto yang udah pake baju langsung ngeliat jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Wah waktunya makan nih. Dengan sumringah ia memencet tombol 5. Tak berapa lama Sai datang.

"Iya Putri." Sai membungkuk.

"Bukannya sudah jamnya makan ya?"

Sai mengamati pakaian Naruto. Naruto mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna hijau dan celana panjang ketat pink. Sai segera menekan tombol 3. Hinata datang.

"Hinata chan, kau yang memilih pakaian untuk putri kan?" tanya Sai.

"I iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu seleramu, tapi lihatlah putri."

Hinata tersentak, "Lho pakaian yang saya siapkan tadi kenapa tidak di pakai?"

"Kagak! Bisa sakit sayanya."

"Tapi putri, nanti Ratu Chiyo bisa marah."

Naruto mendengus kemudian menutup pintunya, tak berapa lama ia keluar dengan gaun pink pendeknya.

"Jangan paksa aku bermake up!" sosor Naruto saat Hinata hendak protes. "Aku lapar."

"Baik." Kata Sai.

Diruang makan Naruto sudah duduk dengan kaki ngangkang (?)

"Silakan." Kata Sai sambil naruh piring dengan selembar roti bakar di meja.

Naruto cengok, ia mengangkat piringnya. Melihat kesana kemari namun hanya ada itu saja.

"Kok cuma ini?" Kata Naruto.

"Iya. Pagi hari hanya makan roti."

"Lo mau gue mati ya?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan ngobrak abrik dapur mencari makanan lain.

Sai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Naruto dengan bringasnya makan semua isi kulkas di dapur tersebut. Baru saja selesai sendawa Sakura sudah datang.

"Putri, sudah saatnya belajar." Katanya.

"Apa? Istirahat sebentar ya, akukan habis makan."

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, "Sudah cukup. Ikut saya."

Naruto ngelirik Sai dengan tatapan memelas, Sai senyum. Naruto berang. Dengan malas dia mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Untuk yang kali ini dia tidak berani menolak karena tampang galak Sakura, juga tongkat yang siapa tahu bisa melayang dibadannya. Hiiii,. Naruto bergidik. Yah, beginilah awal hidup Naruto sebagai calon mantu orang kaya. Belum sehari aja udah kagak betah, gimana mau selamanya?

Naruto ngerebahin dirinya di kasur besarnya setelah selesai belajar dengan Sakura. Kalau begini ceritanya gak bakal mau dia di lahirin. Nenek, dia sedang apa ya? Masih idup kagak ya? Kangen pengen ngeliat muka peyotnya.

-pipipipipip-

"Suara apaan noh?" Naruto ngeliat sekeliling. "Bunyinya dari sini."

Naruto meraba raba kaca riasnya, lagi dia dibuat tercengang oleh rumah ini. Kaca yang semula bergambar dirinya kini berubah menjadi gambar wanita cantik pirang nan montok.

"Lhoh lhoh apaan nih. Kok cewek cantik yang muncul. Bukan muka gue. Atau ini muka gue waktu gedhe ya." Naruto senyum senyum.

"Pangling lu ye. Hahaha."

Nah lho suara ini kayaknya gak asing lagi. Naruto melotot kaget.

"NENENENENENENE NENEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!?" teriak Naruto.

"Biasa kalee. Gimana penampilan nenek sekarang. Bohay kan?" kata Tsunade yang ternyata habis operasi plastik lagi –cepet amat-

"Tatatatatapi duit dari mana nek? Nenek jual apaan? Jual rumah?" Naruto panik takut neneknya ngutang.

"Bukan cu, gue dapet fulus dari Chiyo karena udah mau ngasih elu." Kata Tsunade.

"Uapaaaahh!? Jadi nenek jual Naru ya? KENAPAHAHAHAHAH?" kata Naru, "Eh tunggu, itu yang dibelakang nenek siapa? Nenek tidur sama siapa hah?"

"Oh dia. Kau pasti tak akan menyangka Naru." Tsunade mengarahkannya kepada pria yang tak menggunakan baju itu.

Benar saja ternyata pria itu Neji yang merupakan incarannya didesa. Sialan tuh nenek peyot, main gebet saja. Si Neji bangun dari tidurnya dan meluk Tsunade.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NEEJIIIIII NEEJIIIIIII BUKAAAA MATUAAAAAAMUUUU!" teriak Naru gak rela.

"Oh, hai Naru-chan." Sapa Neji. "Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

Naruto mewek, "SEBAAAAAAALLLLL!"

Naruto ngelempar lampu meja disampingnya kearah kaca, namun karena kacanya anti peluru lampu itu malah mental ngena kepalanya. Naruto pingsan.

Xxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxx noxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnox xxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxnoxxxn oxxx

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, ia memegang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan lampu. Sakit nyut nyutan. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan buram, seluruh pelayan di rumah pada ngumpul dengan tatapan cemas. Apalagi Hinata yang nangis.

"Putri anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto megang kepalanya yang udah di solasi, "Iya."

"Maaf, tadi Ratu Chiyo menelfon bahwa ia akan kembali membawa tuan muda dari sekolah. Tuan putri disuruh bersiap-siap karena ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama. Hinata tolong bantu tuan putri." Kata Shikamaru.

"Baik!"

"Sai, Chouji. Siapkan makanan terbaik." Katanya lagi.

"SIAP!" kata Sai dan Chouji bebarengan.

"Dan sisanya tolong bekerja sama merapikan ruangan." Kata Shikamaru.

Para pelayan itu bergegas melakukan tugasnya. Naruto yang mengerti hal gawat ini berusaha membantu dengan tidak berontak meski pun hatinya masih sakit.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa nanti." Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Jadilah semanis mungkin." Kata Hinata yang membantu mengikat tali di gaun Naruto.

"Semanis mungkin?" Naruto berpikir.

Saat ini mereka semua berjejer termasuk Naruto yang mengenakan gaun berwarna oranye tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada yang nampak sempurna, dengan bawahan pendek berbentuk balon. Rambutnya terpaksa di kuncir tinggi dengan bunga sebagai hiasan. Make up yang tak terlalu menor, malah terkesan natural. Juga sepatu berhak tinggi yang dari tadi membuat Naruto jatuh.

"Ratu Chiyo tiba!" kata Shikamaru.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah muncul dari balik pintu, saat pintu di buka hadirlah Chiyo dengan pakaian yang wowowow, yakni ia memakai tanktop yang memperlihatkan perutnya, bah ini mah lebih parah saat kali pertama ketemu. Perut yang gak rata alias bergumpal itu ia pamerkan dengan bangganya, juga bawahan rok ketat diatas lutut memamerkan kakinya yang kisut. Lagi-lagi Naruto mual. Bibirnya yang menor itu sengaja dimanyun-manyunin biar kayak enjelina joli. Juga sandal swalownya. Fail!

"Selamat datang Ratu Chiyo." Kata pelayan itu serempak sambil membungkuk. Naruto ikutan.

"Sudah-sudah." Kata Chiyo. Pelayan bubar.

"Ha halo ne.. eh mamah." Naruto nyengir.

"Halo Naru. Bagaimana tinggal disini? Betah?" tanya Chiyo sambil menarik Naruto untuk duduk.

"I iya, betah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf ya dari tadi pagi mamah sudah meninggalkan kamu." Kata Chiyo.

"Ti tidak apa apa kok. Lagipula disini aku punya banyak teman." Kata Naruto.

"Hahaha~ bagus bagus. Kau mudah beradaptasi rupanya."

"O iya, aku mau na..." belum sempat ngomong Chiyo udah motong.

"Kau sudah siap Naru-chan?"

Siap maksudnya? Huh? Jadi beneran nih?

"Langsung saja ya." Kata Chiyo, "Kalian cepat masuk."

Kalian?

Naruto melihat kearah Chiyo bingung, lalu melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka. Naruto melihat dua pemuda tampan berdiri disana, pemuda yang satu berambut hitam model pantat ayam dan bermata onyx. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut jabrik berwarna merah.

"Mereka adalah calon suamimu."

Tbc~~

Nyahahaha akhirnya selesai juga –hoaaaheemmm- maaf ye kalo ada yang kagak berkenan. Langsung aje, yang baca musti ripyu~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Helololololo~ Kaho-chan muncul maning, makasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review. Dan yang uda baca tapi kagak review :P  
Awal menulus fic ini ane agak-agak ragu, soalnya ane bukan tipe orang yang humoris -_- jadi maaf kalo ceritanya bener-bener garing. Gak tau ini fic bakal tamat sampe chapter berapa. Mungkin kalo otak ane udah kagak konek lagi ane mau tinggalin aje, buat yang baru xD *modus* becanda becanda becanda. *Hati readers: kagak becanda juga ga papa*

**Pernikahan Naru**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaruto**

**Author: Kaho**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 3**

Naruto yang awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa dengan segala kekuningannya mendadak harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba beradaptasi dengan segala aturan yang sudah di tetapkan di rumah itu. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia Cuma diam saja.

**Chapter 3 Begin,...**

Naruto sesekali melirik kearah dua pemuda tersebut, kedua tangannya memegang lutut yang saling menyentuh. Sudah sejak tadi Chiyo meninggalkan mereka bertiga karena nggak kuat mental. Sedangkan kedua pemuda itu sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan matanya melihat keseliling lantai, kepalanya sedari tertunduk.

**Flashback on**

"Naru-chan mereka adalah calon suamimu. Gaara Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Hohoho~" kata Chiyo.

"Seriusan ini?" kata Naruto yang sangat beyud syok, liat penampilan Chiyo aja udah bikin dia syok ini masalah dateng lagi. Dua orang? Kawin sama satu orang aje kagak tahu kuat kagak ini dua orang, buset dah. "Masak Naru musti kawin sama mereka?"

"Iya Naru.. Mamah sendiri awalnya bingung waktu kakekmu bilang mau jodohin putra pertama kami denganmu." Kata Chiyo galau.

Naruto ngangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang susah sih, Ma? Tinggal jodohin saya sama yang lebih tua."

"Itu masalahnya Naru-chan." Chiyo ngelus lengan Naruto, "Mereka kembar."

Hegh!

"Ada masalah?" tanya pria berambut merah saat Naruto menatapnya dan saudara kembarnya itu aneh.

Nauto menggeleng kuat, "Ti ti tidak."

"Lalu apa masalahmu sampai keberatan menikah dengan kami." Tanya pria yang satunya lagi, "Seharusnya kami yang berkeberatan telah djodohkan dengan gadis sepertimu."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, mata saphirnya menatap lekat mata onyx pemuda raven tersebut. "Lu pikir gue mau?" katanya. "gue sama sekali tidak tertarik sama kalian! Lagi pula menikah dengan dua orang sekaligus itu sangatlah bodoh! Dan gue tidak mau terlihat bodoh!"

"Sudah sudah.." ujar Chiyo menengahi debat mereka, "Mau atau tidak, kalian kalian harus menikah."

"TIDAK!" suara Naruto meninggi, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah! Kakek sudah meninggal dia tak akan merasa apa pun jika kita tidak melakukannya!"

Bruk

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Chiyo tersungkur di lantai, "Tega sekali kau bicara begitu dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai Naru-chan~" mata Chiyo terlihat berbinar-binar, tak lama air mulai menetes dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Kau... srot.. tak harus.. srot.. mengatakan itu.. srot. Naru... srooooootttt."

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat dengan mamah kami." Kata pemuda berambut merah. Ia kemudan menepuk tangannya sekali, dan datanglah dua orang pelayan yang segera menggotong Chiyo dengan keranda.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, bibirnya tertutup rapat. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan berada di situasi seperti ini. Sial! Benar-benar sial!

**Flashback off**

Sebal sebal sebal! Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri membuat dua pemuda yang duduk di depannya menolehkan pandangan padanya. Tapi apa benar mereka kembar? Naruto mendelik, matanya menatap pemuda raven yang sedang melihatnya, lalu kearah pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda raven datar.

Naruto mendengus, "Apa kalian benar-benar kembar?"

"Kau tuli atau budeg? Tadi mamah sudah bilang begitu kan?" balasnya sengit.

Naruto malah mencibir, "Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Memangnya kembar harus mirip?" balas pemuda berambut merah.

"Berapa umur kalian?" tanya Naru.

"16." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Cih.. masih bocah. Mana mungkin gue menikah dengan bocah seperti kalian." Lagi-lagi Naruto mencibir.

"Setidaknya kami tidak memakai celana dalam dan bra motif kelinci." Kata si raven sambil tertawa mengejek. "Kau harus melihatnya, Gaara. Dia benar-benar berselera rendah."

"LU?" Naruto berdiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah pemuda pucat itu, "Da da da—dari mana lu tahu pakaian dalam gue?"

Si raven melihat Naruto sekilas lalu kembali melihat kearah Gaara.

"Aku tahu." Kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto berukuran 10r dari balik jasnya.

Jreng jreng

Tanpa ada wajah berdosa, Gaara memampang foto Naru dengan pose menjijikkan, di foto itu Naru sedang menungging dengan telunjuk di bibir, sedangkan lidahnya melet kemana-mana. Benar-benar rendah, apalagi pemuda yang bernama Gaara yang seenaknya memfoto dirinya saat berpose menjijikkan.

"Dasar rendaaaahh!" teriak Naru, "Berikan! Berikan!" Naruto meraih raih foto –alay-nya dari tangan Gaara. Yah tentu saja tak semudah itu, apalagi dia memakai hak tinggi yang membuatnya beberapa kali terpelset.

-ngiiing-

Keenam bola mata itu segera menatap kearah pintu dimana suara tadi muncul, didapatinya Chiyo sedang mengendarai kursi roda listriknya.

"Naru-chan.." kata Chiyo –sok- lemas.

"I iya ma?" Naruto buru-buru berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

Chiyo memegang kepalanya yang menggunakan wig curly kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak tadi. Dan keputusan akhirnya aku dapatkan. Kalian bertiga akan betunangan."

Hegh? Beneran nih? Masa iya sih?

"Ta—tapi ~"

Chiyo segera mengangkat lengannya menampakkan bulu ketek yang hanya sehelai, "Jangan memotong." Kata Chiyo, "Naru, kau tidak mau jika menikah dengan dua orang kan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Aku kabulkan keinginanmu." Kata Chiyo, "SASUKE GAARA!"

Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk itu langsung berdiri tegak.

"Ini adalah tugas besar yang diberikan oleh mendiang papah kalian! Berjuanglah untuk menarik hati Naru-chan dan menikahlah kalian!" ujar Chiyo lagi.

Mereka bertiga merinding apalagi Naruto yang Cuma bisa cengok tanpa mampu ngelak.

"Dan agar adil, yang akan memberi perintah adalah akyu. Hohoho~" tambah Chiyo. "Aturan mainnya, kalian akan mendapat perintah setiap harinya. Kalian tidak boleh membantah! Ingat! Tantangan ini diberikan khusus untuk Sasuke dan Gaara."

Sasuke dan Gaara kembali merinding.

Chiyo mengambil gulungan dari dadanya, ngebuat dadanya kempes sebelah. Ia kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut dan memberi tantangan untuk hari ini.

"Tantangan hari ini adalah.." Chiyo tersenyum najis. "CIUM."

What the. Apaan sih ini nenek? Masa baru aja kenal udah nyuruh ciuman. Bener-bener ini mah! Gue nye—

Tangan dingin itu kemudian menarik dagu Naru yang sedari bengong, membawanya mendekat kemudian.. CUP..

Mata biru Naruto terbuka sangat amat lebar saat pria merah itu dengan seenak udel –bodong- nya mengecup bibirnya. Naruto tidak bergeming, matanya masih tetap membulat sambil terus menatap pemuda yang baru saja menciumnya. Gaara yang merasa sudah melaksanakan misinya beranjak pergi, namun sebelum ia keluar dari pintu di belakangnya ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau selalu kalah kan?" ejek Gaara di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pernikahan atau semacamnya." Katanya, "Tapi kalau kau bicara begitu aku jadi sebal juga."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naru, Sasuke menariknya yang masih syok karena kejadian tadi dan mencium bibir mungil itu dalam-dalam.

-bruk-

"Ah.. Dia pingsan." Kata Sasuke.

***Kaho*Nyaaaaa~***

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari semaputnya cuma bisa mondar mandir dikamar, ia sebal! Benar benar sebal. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala dua orang dungu itu? Bukankah ciuman hanya dilakukan dengan orang orang yang disukai. Argh! Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri, mengingat bahwa mereka, khususnya Gaara yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ciumannya itukan hanya untuk ayank tercinta, si bebi Neji. Eh? Neji? Tidak tidak tidak! Si Neji sama aja kayak mereka! Tapi dia masih suka! Tapi Neji suka sama neneknya! Uwarrgghh! Dan dan dan mereka berdua sudah...! Uwaaaa gagal merampas keperjakaan Neji...

Naruto kemudian melirik kearah cermin besar dikamarnya. Ini nih biang kerok dari awal masuk! Naruto menghampiri cermin besar itu, tangan-tangan itu mencoba menyingkirkan cermin besar tersebut dari tempatnya. Yah emang dasarnya sok kuat bagaimana pun mencoba cermin itu gak akan bisa lepas, orang cerminnya ditanam di tembok. Ckckck. Naruto mulai ngos-ngosan karena gak berhasil nyopot tuh cermin sialan. Dia akhirnya Cuma bisa mendengus sambil melenggokkan pantatnya. Malam semakin larut, meski sangat sebal tapi Naruto rindu serindu rindunya sama sang nenek. Karena tak bisa tidur dan juga karena sedari tadi perutnya berbunyi, dengan malas-malasan Naruto mengendap-endap menuju ke dapur. Berharap tak ada yang terbangun tengah malam dan memergokinya bagai pencuri.

"Jangan begitu ah~"

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara seorang wanita. Naruto berjalan semakin pelan saat suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari dapur. Sial! Tidak jadi makan dah. Naruto mengintip dari pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Eh? Itukan Sai dan si guru senam, Ino? Ngapain mereka berduaan malam-malam begini?

Naruto melupakan tugas utamanya dan malah asyik mengintip dua pelayan tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai sambil mengikuti langkah Ino.

Ino masih tak menjawab, tangannya meraih segelas air minum dan kemudian menenggaknya. "Aku tidak mau ketahuan."

"Ini tengah malam sayang." Sai memeluk tubuh ramping Ino dari belakang, "Tak akan ada yang menyadarinya."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sai yang tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Ti-dak." Kata Ino yang lalu berjalan menjauhi Sai.

Tentu saja Sai tak membiarkan Ino menjauh, ia segera mengangkat Ino dan mendudukkannya di meja makan. Sedangkan Sai berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua paha Ino.

"Sai Jangan." Desis Ino sambil mencengkeram kaos depan Sai saat Sai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dengan mudah Sai menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu dan segera mengalungkannya dileher sebelum akhirnya menyambar bibir ranum Ino. Sai mencium Ino dengan sangat lembut, membuat Ino sendiri menghentikan perlawanannya dan memeluk leher Sai.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengintip mulai merasa gugup saat ciuman Sai berpindah tempat keleher jenjang guru senamnya, tak elak gigitan-gigitan yang Sai lakukan dileher Ino membuatnya mendesah geli. Sai lalu menyambar bibir itu lagi, perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh gadisnya di meja dan mulai memasukkan tangannya untuk meraih benda kenyal yang berada dibalik babydoll Ino. Dan—

Gelap

Naruto meronta-ronta saat seseorang membekap mulut dan menutup matanya secara tiba-tiba. Takut! Jangan-jangan dia mau diperkosa! Tidakkkkk! Aku masih mau perawaaaaaaaaannn!

"Mmmphhhhhh!" Naruto berusaha keras menyingkirkan tangan dingin itu dari wajahnya saat orang itu berhenti menyeretnya. "Hosh hosh hosh~"

Naruto yang terengah-engah segera menyadari bahwa orang yang telah 'menculiknya' adalah si menyebalkan Gaara.

"Elu?!" kata Naruto geram, "Ngapain sih lo pake nyulik gue segala? Lu mau perkosa gue hah?" tuduh si Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Gaara tertawa geli, "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuh kurusmu."

"Terus ngapain lu bawa gue ketempat gelap seperti ini?!" ucapnya.

"Memangnya kau diajari mengintip suami-istri yang sedang melakukan sunah rossul?" kata Gaara datar.

Eh? Maksudnya? Sai dan Ino adalah...

"Me—mereka?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk. "Mereka menikah diam-diam. Hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yang tahu." Gaara melirik kearah Naruto, "Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini keluyuran?"

"Aku lapar, mau makan tapi tidak bisa ngambil makanan." Naruto cemberut.

"Makan saja ini." Gaara melemparkan sebatang coklat kearah Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Cih dia ini, dia pikir aku akan memaafkan soal ciuman tadi siang? Nggak akan pernah!

Naruto mulai berjalan kehalaman rumah besar Chiyo sambil mulutnya ngenyot-ngenyot coklat pemberian Gaara sambil bergumam '_nyot nyot di kenyot nyot'. _Nah saking asyiknya ngenyotin milik –ehm- coklatnya Gaara Naru jadi kesasar, pintunya banyak beyud gitu, secara orang kaya. Bingung mau masuk yang mana. Lari sana lari sini tetep kembali ketempat semula. Ia menatap kursi panjang yang kayak dipake buat bejemur di pantai lengkap dengan payung dan meja yang berulang kali ia lewati. Dari pada tidur di rumput mending tidur di sana. Pikirnya.

Naruto mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi itu, untung dia keluar dengan mantelnya. Kalau sampai lupa, bisa mati beku.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Naruto duduk lalu menggerakkan kepalanya mencari suara yang baru saja di dengar.

"Cari apa? Aku di sini." Kata Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

Cih, kenapa selalu bertemu orang menyebalkan seperti mereka sih!

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Itu tempatku." Katanya datar.

"Terus?"

"Minggir."

"Kalau gue gak mau?" tantang si kuning.

-bruk-

Jantung Naruto seakan mau loncat dari tempatnya saat pemuda tampan itu dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Naruto kembali berbaring, sedangkan kedua tangan kekar itu diletakkan di sisi-sisi samping kepala Naru. Naruto menelan ludahnya tatkala si raven semakin dekat hingga ia mampu merasakan nafas pemuda tersebut di wajahnya. Semakin dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto masih tak bergeming, tangannya yang gemetaran ia coba sembunyikan dengan meremas mantelnya.

Ma –mau apa sih si teme satu ini. Batinnya. Saat pemuda raven itu memejamkan matanya perlahan Naruto ikut-ikutan.

-grep-

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di ketiak Naru, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Dasar dobe." Kata Sasuke yang lalu meletakkan Naruto dengan kasar di rumput. "Pikiranmu sangat kotor." Tambahnya lagi sambil membaringkan dirinya di kursi.

Naruto terlihat komat kamit sambil ngacungin tinju kearah pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Dasar teme! Bisa tidak kau lebih menghargai wanita?"

"Memangnya ada untungnya bagiku?" balas Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Naruto merasa cekit cekiiiiiiitt namun tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pergi sana!" kata Sasuke. "Kau menggangguku!"

"Lo ini apaan sih? Daritadi gua juga diem aje!" Balas Naru ketus.

"Suara nafasmu mengganggu!"

Hegh!? Ini orang benar-benaaaarrrrr!

"DASARR TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" tanpa babibu lagi Naru nendang bokong si raven sampai pemuda itu terjungkal sangat keras, sedangkan ia segera ambil langkah seribu karena Sasuke dengan cepat bangkit dan ngejar dia sambil bawa chidorinya.

Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii terus sampai akhirnya ia nemu jendela yang sedikit kebuka, buru-buru dia masuk sambil nutup jendela itu rapat-rapat. Naruto bersandar di jendela geser dengan kaca yang kalo diliat dari luar gak bisa nembus apa pun yang di dalam, sedangkan kalo diliat dari dalam bisa nembus keluar berwarna putih itu sambil menghela nafas panjang berulang kali. Saat otaknya mulai bekerja secara agak normal, Naru melihat sekeliling.

Kamar mandi ya? Pikirnya.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju bathtub yang lumayan besar, cat kamar mandi itu dominan dengan warna hijau pupus, dengan garis-garis berwarna hitam.

-cklek-

Naruto menengok kearah gagang pintu yang bergerak-gerak. Sial! Musti sembunya dimana lagi dia. Naruto lari mondar mandir saking paniknya. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya duduk di samping toilet duduk dan berharap yang datang hanyalah orang buta. Sambil komat kamit dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Butakanlah matanya.. Butakanlah matanya.

Naruto merenggangkan jari-jarinya dan melirik kearah pintu. Lho? Itu kan? Naruto mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat pemuda kurus berjalan kearahnya sambil merem.

"Ah.,. nyam~ nyam~ Baru saja bisa tidur. Malah kebelet." Ujarnya sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri saat lelaki itu sampai di toilet duduk, tempat persembunyiannya. Si pemuda langsung aja melorotin bokser sama ngeluarin anunya tanpa sadar kalau Naruto sedang duduk di samping toilet dengan wajah biru.

-cuuuuuurrrr-

"Ahhh~" si pemuda langsung aja naikin celananya tanpa ngebersihin anunya lagi pake tissue.

-buk-

Saat hendak berbalik jam tangan lelaki tadi terlepas dan terjatuh. Dengan susah payah dia membuka matanya, namun yang pertama kali dia lihat bukan jam tangannya melainkan Naruto yang duduk sambil menatapnya dengan mulut berbusa.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG!"

Tbc

Nah lho, kok ceritanya jadi gini.. -_- humornya semakin menurun *padahal dari awal kagak lucu==* mendadak otak buntet. Setelah dibaca dari awal kayaknya saya salah masukin karakter, kudunya Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi saya juga pingin nanti Itachi muncul sama genknya -_-

Gaara: Lu nyesel udah jadiin gue salah satu karakter utama?

Kaho: Ka –kagak o_ov

Itachi: Kapan gue keluar tor?

Kaho: Last chapter mungkin u_u

Itachi: Last chapternya kapan?

Kaho: Itu dia. Ini bakal ditamatin kagak.

Itachi: Ya elah tor, tamatin napa? Masa gue and the genk kagak masuk *akatsuki member ngangguk ngangguk

Kaho: Tar tor tar tor, seenak mulut yey panggil eyke tor.

Sasuke: Tor, katanya tadi nendangnya Cuma pura pura *elus bokong

Kaho: Ini juga adek kakak sama aja.

Naruto: *matanya diperban

Kaho: Napa lu?

Naruto: Baru liat cacing, tor.

Kaho: Kalian seenak udelnya panggil eyke tor tor :( Kalian semuanyia eyke pecaaaaaaaat

All character: *selametan

Read and review please

Nyaaaaaa~


	4. Naruto Ganti Nama

Berhubung katanya nama Naruto tidak cocok untuk karakter perempuan jadi di fic singkat ini saya hanya akan menghadirkan cerita para karakter yang ribut memilih nama yang cocok untuk Naruto. Sekalian ngebalas ripyu yang masuk, biar di hati teh legaaa~

**Zoccshan: **saya juga jatuh cinta sama reviewmu xD tapi di bandingkan dengan fic lain yang pernah saya baca fic saya ini masih terbilang culun -_- terima kasih untuk masukannya, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

**Akira Shippuden: **Kan di fic pertama saya nulis kalo saya agak niru cerita di let's get married ^^

**Guest: **Kan saya sudah bilang di fic pertama kalo saya agak niru dari komik let's get married. Kenapa 'agak'? karena yang saya tiru hanya point utama saja, yang lainnya murni dari saya. Terima kasih atas kritikannya

**Aysakura:** yep saya mengambil point utama di let's get married.

**Devilojoshi:** bakal keliatan di chap selanjutnya

**Tittle: Pernikahan Naru**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Kaho**

Pagi hari di kediaman Chiyo, para pelayan sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Shikamaru yang merupakan kepala pelayan dengan malas-malasan mengatur anak buahnya. Kadang si nanas itu menguap sangat lebar, menyebarkan aroma semerbak yang membuat pelayan yang mendekatinya terkapar berbusa. Sai dan Chouji sendiri bukannya mendengarkan aba-aba Shikamaru malah bertengkar sendiri.

"Untuk hidangannya ini lebih cocok, Sai!" ujar si gembul Chouji sambil nunjuk buku masaknya kepada Sai.

Sai menggeleng lalu merebut buku masak tersebut dari tangan rekannya sambil membolak balik halamannya dan menuding sebuah gambar, "Ini yang cocok."

Giliran Chouji yang ngeyel, dia kekeuh pingin menghidangkan masakan yang di tunjukkannya tadi. Namun dengan kekeuh pula Sai memilih untuk memasak apa yang di tunjukkannya. Shikamaru semakin menguap lebar saat melihat dua chef andalan dirumah ini mulai menyerang satu sama lain dengan sendok sayur dan wajan sebagai tamengnya. Shikamaru mendekati mereka berdua dengan cepat. Memberi gertakan yang membuat mereka bersimpuh di lantai dengan tatapan memelas.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya si nanas.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan kemudian memberikan menu masakannya kepada Shika, mereka menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya secara detail.

"Membosankan sekali. Kalian kan bisa memasak kedua-duanya." Kata Shika. "Lagi pula kita memang butuh banyak makanan hari ini." Tambahnya lagi sambil ngusap peluh di jidatnya.

"Beneran boleh nih?" tanya mereka serempak.

Shikamaru mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka yang langsung bangkit dan memasak hidangan sesuai keinginan mereka.

Di tempat lain Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan tentu saja termasuk Naruto sedang sibuk mengurusi pakaian yang akan dikenakan sang putri.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat gaun yang baru ia ambil dari almari.

Gadis bermahkota mencibir, "Memangnya Putri Naru mau menikah?" ejeknya saat melihat yang di sodorkan oleh Ino adalah gaun panjang yang lebih cocok untuk pengantin. "Yang cocok tuh ini." Ujarnya lagi sambil ngangkat gaun mini tanpa lengan berwarna pink."

Ino ganti mencibir, "Ceh.. Pink."

"A—ano. Ino-san, Sakura-san." Dengan takut-takut Hinata menyela mereka yang udah hampi tonjok-tonjokan, "Bukannya tema hari ini tradisional ya?"

Keempat mata itu menatap Hinata dan secara berbarengan menepuk jidatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Hinata ngangkat baju yang ditemuinnya.

"Nggak kelewat desa itu?" tanya Ino.

"Namanya juga TERADISIONAL." Kata Sakura sengaja menekankan kata tradisional. Ino mendelik.

Naruto sendiri hanya mendengus sebal. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggiran kasur merasa agak terganggu juga, untuk apa sih si tuwir Chiyo itu mengadakan acara kondangan untuk ngubah namanya. Naruto kan udah imut. Itu nama kan juga pemberian dari, lho? Namanya di kasih sama siapa ya? Sama pak mbok simbok atau sama neneknya. Ah sudahlah, yang penting nama itu sudah melekat didirinya selama hampir 18 pula kalau mau mengganti namanya nggak usah sampai lebay kayak gini dong, cukup di doa'in kek. Nggak usah sampai ngundang semua orang di desanya. Wait a minute! Ngundang semua orang di desa? Lho berarti nanti bisa bebeban sama Neji-kun dong? Waaaaa. Tapi awas saja nanti kalau si peyot berani nyentuh bebeb Neji! Naruto bersungut-sungut sampai tak mendengar panggilan dari ketiga pelayan wanitanya.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ling lung saat pada akhirnya dia kembali sadar.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Naruto diam memperhatikan pakaian yang dibawa Hinata, "Itu juga boleh."

Di tempat lain di kamar ganti Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka malah belum bersiap-siap padahal tamu akan datang satu jam lagi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memainkan PSPnya tak beranjak untuk mengganti baju, begitu pula dengan Gaara yang masih sibuk memakai eyeshadownya juga tak beranjak untuk mengganti baju.

"Sejak ada si kuning itu, kenapa kita tidak bisa melalui hidup dengan damai ya?" kata Sasuke yang tetap memainkan PSPnya.

"Begitulah." Kata Gaara singkat.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya berdua, tapi juga ada Rocklee yang sedari tadi berdiri kayak patung. Mata bulatnya menatap kedua majikannya. Bukannya ia tak menaati perintah Chiyo, sejak tadi ia sudah bilang kepada mereka untuk segera mengganti baju. Namun memang dasarnya mereka keras kepala.

Ini demi kelangsungan hidupku! Semangat jiwa muda! Batin Rocklee.

Dengan secepat kilat pemuda hijau itu menanggalkan pakaian kedua pameran yang tidak sempat mengelak hanya ada jeritan kaget dari mereka. Setelah mengejar-ngejar kedua anak kembar itu Rocklee berhasil memakaikan bajunya. Sasuke dan Gaara mendengus sebal.

Tepat pukul 8 pagi tamu-tamu yang diundang datang bejubel di pintu. Niatnya sih bukan untuk mendoakan Naruto, tapi untuk melahap hidangan yang di sajikan, siapa tahu bisa dibawa pulang. Para tamu udah duduk di lantai beralaskan tikar dengan mereka melirik jam, menanti kapan acara akan di mulai.

Sedangkan di balik pintu sana Naruto yang udah ganti baju mengintip, mencari tahu apakah Neji datang atau tidak. Senyumnya segera mengembang ketika melihat sang pujaan hati yang memakai baju batik dengan sarung sedang duduk denagn antengnya sambil beberapa kali ngebenahi kopiah yang di pakainya. Ah si bebeb Neji emang selalu ganteng deh! Naruto ketawa-tawa sendiri. Mata birunya segera menangkap sosok montok yang duduk di samping Neji, ah si peyot Tsunade. Alias neneknya yang genit. Awas kalau sampai dia nyentuh bebeb Neji! Saking geramnya melihat sang nenek duduk dengan lengan berdempetan dengan bebebnya Naru nggerogoti kayu yang di depannya.

"Pantas kayu di rumah ini berkurang."

Naruto menengok, melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Rasa marah yang tadi muncul hilang tatkala melihat Sasuke mengenakan baju koko berwarna putih kebiruan, dengan bawahan Sarung yang menutupi sampai telapak kakinya, juga kopiah berwarna putih di kepalanya. Mata biru terang itu mendadak berair, pipinya menggembung, kedua tangannya menutupi mulut yang hampir saja melepaskan gelegaran tawa. Dia melirik kearah sosok merah di belakangnya yang berpakaian tak beda dengan Sasuke, hanya kepala yang kelewat besar membuat kopiah yang dipakainya tak dapat masuk dan hanya dibiarkan menempel.

"Apa yang ingin kau tertawakan." Kata Gaara sambil mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang masih menahan tawanya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tentang penampilan kedua saudara kembar tapi tak sama itu. "Ka—hmmb... Kayak ba—pak baapak mau kondangan."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, kemudian melihat kearah Naruto yang sebenarnya dadanannya lebih aneh bin ancur di banding mereka. Keempat mata itu meneliti dandanan serta pakaian yang di kenakan kali ini, konde berukuran super jumbo berwarna hitam yang tentu saja tidak cocok di gabung dengan warna rambut asli Naru bertengger dengan nistanya, kemben berwarna hijau, juga kain batik yang di pakai. Terlebih riasan Naru yang terbilang lebay, eyeshadow kanan kirinya berbeda. Yang satu berwarna pink coklat dan yang satu berwarna ungu dan coklat. Jadi ceritanye nih yang mau make up itu Ino, tapi karena nggak mau kalah saing Sakura ikut nimbrung. Dan dengan seenak udelnya ngasih warna pink sedangkan sedari tadi Ino udah ngusapin warna ungu. Hinata yang kebingungan hanya bisa menambahkan warna coklat, namun tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi kecacatan warnanya. Apalagi alis yang gedhe sebelah. Tentu saja alis yang rapi itu buatan Ino, kecil ramping. Sedangkan milik Sakura malah kayak alis sinchan. Di pipi Naruto blush onnya juga tak kalah hancur, karena dua gadis itu berebutan kotak make up, akhirnya kotaknya jatuh ngebuat warna pink ungu dan biru tua kecampur, jadi deh pipi yang kayak habis di tonjokin. Bulu mata pun hanya pake sebelah. Dan terakir di bagian bibirnya, Ino yang semula memakaikan warna ungu dibibir Naru di tumpuk dengan warna merah oleh Sakura. Warna hitam pun tercipta, apalagi saat ribut memakaikan lipstik Naruto tiba-tiba bersin ngebuat gigi-giginya ikutan kelipstik. Dan tara jadilah Naruto yang sekarang.

Kedua pemuda itu mendengus geli berbarengan, sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto kebingungan. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Tak berapa kemudian lama kemudian acara dimulai, Chiyo sang pemilik rumah turun dari atap dengan tali layaknya peri. Dia memakai sayap bulu berwarna putih dan daster putih lengkap dengan cincin diatas kepalanya.

"Hohohoho~."

Para tamu undangan mendongak keatas, namun yang dilihatnya Chiyo yang tanpa celana dalam. What the! Sambil terus melayang-layang tanpa sadar bahwa sudah ada banyak para tamu undangan yang keracunan karena ngeliat anu keriputnya Chiyo menjelaskan alasan mereka diundang kemari. Tentu saja tak semua mendengarkannya, sebagian besar melirik kemeja besar tempat di mana makanan-makanan yang lezat di letakkan, yang lain sibuk menguap, sedangkan sisanya ngobrol sendiri.

"Baiklah saya panggilkan calon mantu saya. Na—"

Belum selesai manggil namanya, si Naru langsung aja lari sambil duduk nyempil diantara Neji dan Tsunade.

"Nah itu calon mantu saya." Kata Chiyo,

Satu orang tepuk tangan disusul tepukan lainnya. Chiyo yang masih belum mendarat kembali berpidato di depan para tamu yang sepertinya mau pulang saja.

Neji menatap Naruto aneh, "Mukamu kenapa?"

"Eh?" Naruto berblush-blush ria, kirain Neji memujinya. "Ini riasan dari Ino dan Sakura, juga Hinata. Apa gue terlihat begitu cantik?"

Neji menggeleng, Tsunade nahan tawa. Tangan pucat Neji lalu mengambil cermin kecil yang ia simpan dibalik kopiahnya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. "Kau seperti habis di tonjoki."

Naruto melongok pantulan gambarnya di cermin Neji, "UAPAAAAAA! APA-APAAN INI?"

Teriakan tiba-tiba naruto membuat para tamu menengok kearahnya termasuk Chiyo. Naruto yang merasa malu hanya senyum-senyum nggak maksud. Huh pantas saja mereka melarangnya melihat kaca. Cih! Naruto ngusap-ngusap mukanya dengan kedua tangan, bukannya hilang tapi make upnya malah tercampur jadi satu. Ya sudahlah, Naruto pasrah mengetahui mukanya gosong. Neji minggir-minggir takut ngeliat Naruto. Naruto tetep ngedeket.

"Kau memang tidak berbakat jadi orang kaya. Hahaha!" ujar Tsunade sambil tertawa pelan.

Naruto menoleh cepat ngebuat konde jumbonya menampar pipi pemuda pucat di sampingnya, Neji meringis. "Bilang apa kau?" ujar Naruto geram lalu kembali melihat kearah Neji. "Lho? Lo pakai blush on?"

Acara inti pun di mulai, Naruto udah di baringkan di tengah tengah tamu yang sudah membawa juz amma. Sedangkan Chiyo sendiri sudah turun sejak tadi, ia berganti pakaian rumbai-rumbai lengkap dengan hiasan kepala dan tongkat. Chiyo berjingkrak-jingkrak memutari tubuh Naruto. Sambil mulutnya komat-kamit entah ngebaca apaan. Chiyo kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Saya ingin kalian untuk menyumbangkan sebuah nama perempuan untuk Naruto." Kata Chiyo, "Mulai dari kau dan terus sampai kesebelah sana." Tambah Chiyo.

"Errr... Narto?"

"Juminten."

"Paikem."

"Selena."

"Naruchi."

"Narunaru."

"Najis."

"Babi."

"Ngepet."

"Kebo."

"Sapi."

"Bule."

"Kucing."

"Anggora."

"Anjing."

"Buldog."

"Kelinci."

"Badak."

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOPPP!" Naruto megap-megap, "Kalian mau ngasih nama atau ngehina sih?" Semburnya. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih kondenya, melepaskannya dan melemparkannya kesembarang. Lagi, tamu undangan terpaksa di gotong keluar. "Aku lebih suka Naru kok! Nggak usah di ganti-ganti napa sih? Heran deh!"

"Naru kok? Naru ko.." Chiyo bergumam. Kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto untuk kembali rebahan, "Akhirnya kutemukan nama baru untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Naruko." Chiyo kembali jingkrak-jingkrak sedangkan yang lainnya langsung baca surat Yassin.

Dan waktu yang di tunggu tunggu pun tiba, yah waktunya hidangaaaaaaaaannn! Para tamu uda berdiri antri dengan piring di tangannya. Menegok kedepan, menanti kapan giliran mereka. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya di masak oleh kedua chef andalan di rumah ini, seorang pria panjang berkuncir langsung memesan dalam porsi besar di susul dengan teman-teman se genknya. Dengan semangat membabi badak mereka menyingkirkan tamu undangan lain dan memimpin antrian. Dengan sopan Sai membuka tutup-tutup hidangan yang sukses ngebuat mereka cengok. Sayur asem, sayu lodeh, tempe goreng, tahu bacem, tumis pete, semur jengkol, acar dalam jumlah besar menantikan untuk di makan. Itachi and the geng nggak bisa ngelak karena piringnya keburu di taruh semua makanan tersebut dengan jumlah besar. Dengan sempoyongan mereka duduk di lantai dengan posisi memutar sambil nyomotin makanan tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto masih nempel dengan Neji walau sebenarnya sedari tadi Neji udah minggir-minggir. "Eh Si Kiba mana ya kok nggak ada?"

"Lagi nonton yang muda yang bercinta."

Jiah emak-emak. Masa dia nggak datang kemari Cuma gara-gara mau nonton sinetron. Naruto melirik ke kedua tunangannya yang sedang asyik melayani teman perempuannya. Cih~ dasar playboy. Di saat yang bersamaan Gaara menengok kearahnya membuatnya langsung buang muka dan menggandeng lengan Neji. Tsunade sendiri sedang berada di ruangan Chiyo untuk berbisnis.

Setelah lama kemudian acara pun bubar, Naruto yang lelah langsung tiduran di kursi. Ah ia lupa mau ngehapus make upnya. Dengan malas ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi di dekat sana. Tangannya mengusap-usap mukanya dengan sabun, namun tak kunjung hilang juga. Ia ulangi lagi. Tetap saja.

Dikamar Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Naruko, Hinata membereskan segala make up. Namun dia segera menyadari bahwa make up yang di berikan kepada tuan putrinya, adalah permanen.

Fin

Yahhh ke update deh, heheh.

Read and ripyu please~


	5. Chapter 5

Rocklee, si pemuda cungkring yang baru saja mendapatkan musibah –diintipin Naruko- kelabakan. Mana si putri mendadak pingsan.

"No—nona, sadarlah." Ujar Lee panik.

* * *

**Tittle: Pernikahan Naru**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**GARING, OOC (SENGAJA), ABAL, NGGAK LAYAK BACA**

* * *

Chapter 5 begin

* * *

"Cih! Dimana bocah sialan itu?!" geram pemuda raven tersebut sambil mengelus bokongnya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan. "Kalau ketemu nanti, kubunuh dia!"

Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari seorang milyuner baru kali ini mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh dari seorang gadis kampung bin bodoh. Dengan terus menampakkan wajah garangnya Sasuke mulai menyusuri halaman rumput di rumahnya, mengintip-ngintip setiap jendela. Hingga akhirnya saat Sasuke berniat mengintip disalah satu jendela, mendadak jendelanya terbuka sedikit, membiarkan mata onyx yang sebelumnya merasa kaget menelusuri ruangan tersebut. Sasuke terus menyusuri inci demi inci ruangan itu. Saat bolamatanya bergerak menuju sudut ia kembali melotot.

"Itukan..." gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke mengenali dua sosok tersebut Yah, itukan Rocklee, dan yang di lantai itu kan bocah itu. Kok bisa sih?

Tok tok

Rocklee menoleh."Tu-TUAN!"

"PSSSST!" dengan cepat Sasuke memotong, "cepat kesini!"

Rocklee menoleh kearah Naruko sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkah kearah tuan mudanya. "Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan muda!" lanjut Rocklee setelah membuka jendela kamar mandinya. "Sa-saya tidak tahu kalau nona Naruko ada disana."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tak mengerti. _Dia ngomong apa sih? _

"Hm~" Sasuke mengelus dagunya sambil menyeringai. "Rocklee."

"I—IYA!"

* * *

Kelopak mata berbulu lentik itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan bulatan saphire yang terang juga sudut-sudut matanya yang dipenuhi belek. Kadang ia melenguh dan menguap selebar-lebarnya. Namun saat kedua tangannya melintang, yang ia rasakan pertama kali bukanlah sprei, maupun ranjangnya. Namun kedua tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat. Setelah sempat meneguk ludahnya, Naruko yang masih belekan menoleh ke tangan kanannya, matanya melotot sejadi-jadinya saat melihat Sasuke berbaring –topless- dengan posisi telentang dengan lengan kirinya menutupi mata. Dengan hati-hati Naruko ngeliat kearah tangannya yang lagi berada di dada calon suaminya tersebut. Lagi-lagi dia menelan ludah.

Dipalingkannya kepalanya kearah kiri dan dengan hidung yang kembang kempis matanya menangkap sosok merah yang juga lagi tiduran tanpa baju. Naruko mengangkat lengannya pelan-pelan, melongok kedalam selimut untuk memastikan apakah ia mengenakan baju atau tidak.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Sambil ngebawa selimut yang ngebungkusnya tadi Naruko lari pontang-panting.

Sedangkan di ranjang sana Sasuke berkekeh-kekeh ria.

"Eh, kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Gaara yang Cuma duduk terdiam.

Gaara mendesah lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, "kerja bagus!"

TOS!

Sedangkan di sisi lain Naru langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, nafasnya ngos-ngosan, apalagi kalo keinget kejadian di ranjang itu. AAAAAAARRRRGGG!

"Ng—nggak mungkin!" dia ngejambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. "Nggak mungkin! Pasti Cuma tidur bersama kan? Gu—gue juga ga ngerasa sakit tuh." Ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Tok tok

Naruto ngebuka pintu.

"SA—SASUKEEE?"

"Ehm. " Sasuke berdehem, pipinya terlihat berwarna pink, karena emang dia make blush-on biar dikira Naru malu. "Terima kasih. Ini untukmu." Sasuke ngasih susu.

Naruto melongo. Sasuke pergi.

Nggak berapa lama Gaara datang dengan pipi pink sebelah –blush on habis.

"Ehm." Kayak Sasuke tadi, Gaara berdehem. "Semalam kau hebat."

Tanpa ngasih apa-apa Gaara pergi, ninggalin Naru yang melongo. Perlahan Naru berjalan duduk di ranjangnya. Mulutnya masih terbuka, tangannya semakin lemas untuk memegang selimutnya. Pikirannya berkutat pada satu hal, SEMALAM KAU HEBAT! SEMALAM KAU HEBAT! SEMALAM KAU HEBAT!

"KYAAAAH! NO—NONA NARUKO." Pas masuk mau ngebangunin, Hinata kaget setengah idup ngeliat wajah Naruto udah kayak pake masker setan di film _scream. _Matanya tinggal putihnya doang, rambut acak-acakan, mulut kebuka lebar, iler netes, ples di kerubung laler.

.

.

Setelah ngegampar Naru beberapa kali akhirnya Naru sadar.

"No—nona Naru kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata sambil kelesotan.

Naruko pasang wajah memelas, nggak tau kenapa backsound berubah menjadi sedih, "Ng—nggak papa kok." Naruko ngecoba senyum.

"Ayo Nona, ceritakan padaku." Kata Hinata sambil ngelus-elus dengkul Naruko.

"Benar Hinata-chan. Gue nggak papa." Naru pasang wajah peri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nona. Oh iya, hari ini hari pertama Nona Naru sekolah lho." Kata Hinata sumringah, "Nona cepat mandi gih, biar bisa bareng sama tuan muda."

Naruko balik ke wajah _scream_nya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

* * *

Naruko berjalan ragu menuju ke kamar calon suaminya. Dia sekarang udah ganti baju dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan calon-calon suaminya tersebut. Ia kadang mondar mandir pas sampe di depan pintu kamar. Antara ketuk atau nggak. Males banget sebenernya buat Naru, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ketuk nggak ya, ketuk nggak ya." Naruko mainin rambutnya sambil berdiri di depan pintu.

"_UWAAAAA! SASUKE BAKA JANGAN!"_

"_CEPAT BUKA!"_

Pas mau ngetuk mendadak teriakan itu yang terdengar, Naruko diam.

"_CEPAT BUKA! ATAU KUPAKSA NIH!"_

"_JANGAN LAKUKAN BAKA! NANTI KITA BISA TERLAMBAT!"_

"Mereka ngapain sih?" Akhirnya karena mereka masih juga ribut dan jam udah mepet, Naruko ngeberaniin diri buat ngebuka pintunya. Dan inilah yang dia lihat.

Gaara nungging dengan baju acak-acakan, celana panjangnya melorot ninggalin celana dalam yang berusaha di lepas Sasuke namun masih di tahan oleh tangan Gaara. Sasuke sendiri Cuma pake celana dalam.

Pintu kelepas dari tangan Naru dan berderit, Gaara dan Sasu nengok. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga mereka berteriak ketakutan. Naruko ngejambak rambutnya sendiri sambil lari muter-muter, Gaara langsung nyamber celananya, pas mau make dia malah ngejungkal gulung-gulung. Sedangkan Sasuke karena bingung dia Cuma teriak di tempat.

Wait jangan mikir mereka homo dulu, sebenernya apa sih yang terjadi sebelumnya.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana dalam hello kitty yang dibalik, sedangkan Gaara udah siap, tinggal make dasinya.

"Gaara, kamu ngambil celana dalemku lagi ya?" Sasuke ngobrak-ngabrik lemarinya.

"Iya, kan aku udah ijin semalem."

"Kapan? Kok aku nggak inget."

"Pas kamunya tidur."

"Bah, itu namanya nggak ijin. Trus mana celananya."

"Udah tak pake."

"Apa? Hari ini kan jadwalku pake tuh celana dalem Gaa!"

"Pake yang lain napa, Sas?"

"Ogah! Emang punyamu mana sih?"

"Punyaku belum dicuci. Kotor."

Sekedar info, Chiyo karena saking sukanya sama karakter hello kitty dia ngebeliin semua celana dalam untuk anak-anaknya dengan motif hello kitty. Karena malu, Gaara dan Sasuke diam-diam beli celana dalam normal masing-masing 1. Dan karena diantara mereka berdua Gaara yang paling malas mencuci Sasuke sering jadi korban karena Gaara sering make celananya.

"Pokoknya lepasin nggak." Sasuke manyun.

"Nggak."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan karena penolakan Gaara itulah akhirnya terjadi hal-hal indah seperti tadi.

Begitulah, belum sempat ngasih penjelasan ke Naru, tuh bocah kuning udah teriak-teriak nyumpahin mereka.

"Ehm, permisi." Shikamaru si kepala pelayan muncul, "Ini masih pagi, kenapa sudah berisik?"

Memang semenjak Naruko datang, rumah yang biasanya sunyi sepi ini menjadi ramai. Shikamaru sendiri juga kerepotan, bukan kerepotan karena nambah orang. Tapi kerepotan gegara jam tidur paginya berkurang. Semuanya pun tahu kalau Shikamaru tuh pemalas, namun dia tetap dipertahankan disini karena dia memiliki sisi pemimpin yang lebih dibanding pelayan yang lain.

"Me—mereka HOMO!" jerit Naru.

"SIAPA YANG HOMO!" bantah Sasuke tak kalah keras, dia masih nggak nyadar kalau dia masih pake celana dalam.

"Tuh kan gara-gara kau." Kata Gaara anteng.

"GARA KARA KAMU YANG SEENAKNYA NGAMBIL CELANA DALAMKU!"

Dan Naru sama Shikamaru Cuma diam cengo ngeliat Sasuke teriak-teriak ngomongin celana dalamnya. Sebenarnya hal yang langka Sasuke teriak-teriak kayak gini, tapi gegara Gaara juga yang selalu bikin masalah.

Tak hanya celana dalam, sikat gigi pun meski sudah dibelikan sendiri-sendiri Gaara masih tetep make punya Sasuke, sampe tuh sikat bulunya jeber hampir botak soalnya Gaara kalo make suka digigit. Pas giliran Sasuke gantian mau pake punya Gaara, dengan sengaja Gaara nyembunyiin sikatnya.

Pas mandi pun Gaara minta digosokin punggungnya, maklumlah mereka mandi bareng terus tiap pagi. Pas giliran Sasuke minta digosokin punggungnya, Gaara malah ketiduran.

Sikap mereka memang kembar, tapi jauh didalam sana, Gaara sosok yang lebih manja dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke si sosok dingin yang tidak pernah bisa melawan Gaara.

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya Sasuke nyamber seragamnya.

"Udah ah, yuk berangkat, Gaa." Ajak Sasuke.

"Oke." Gaara yang sudah rapi ngikutin Sasuke.

Naruko cengo. Padahal baru semenit tadi Sasuke teriak-teriak nggak jelas gara-gara Gaara, tapi sekarang mereka malah ketawa-ketawa bareng.

"Oi! Kamu mau bareng nggak?" Gaara noleh.

"Eh, tunggu!"

.

.

.

Naruko duduk di bangku belakang, manik birunya berputar malas. Sesekali dia nengok ke jam tangan baru bermotif jeruknya. Sedangkan di depan sana, di bangku kemudi, Gaara dan Sasuke rebutan stir.

"Pagi ini aku yang pegang!" kata Gaara.

"Nggak! Kemarin kan kamu yang nyetir, hari ini giliranku!"

Naruko mendengus sebal. Sepertinya mereka akan terlambat.

* * *

.

.

.

"Akh! Gara-gara kalian kita jadi terlambat." Ujar Naru.

"Berisik!"

Setelah berebut stir yang ngabisin waktu lebih dari setengah jam mereka berangkat. Pas sampe di sekolah ternyata gerbang udah ditutup. Kepaksa mereka harus mohon-mohon biar dibukakan gerbangnya, itupun dengan syarat dikasih duit. Pas udah dibuka dan mobil udah diparkirin mereka buru-buru lari. Sasuke dan Gaara lari sekencang-kencangnya, melupakan Naru yang nggak bisa lari sekenceng mereka.

Naru yang nggak kuat lari berhenti, membungkuk dengan tangan bertopang di lutut. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua terlihat berantakan, poninya basah gara-gara keringat, wajahnya penuh minyak, keteknya basah.

"Ah! Sialan mereka." Sambil terus ngatur nafas, Naru berjalan di koridor sekolah tersebut. "Kalo gini gue harus gimana coba."

Naruko melihat sekeliling, semuanya sepi. Jelas saja, pasti jam pelajaran udah dimulai. Saat dirinya galau mau pergi kemana dan hanya berjalan sesuai insting, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naru-chan."

Naru nengok, manik birunya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang lagi berdiri di tengah lapangan. Naru ngenalin sosok itu, yah sosok tampan ditengah lapangan dengan rambut terkibas angin itu adalah bebeb Neji. Kok, bebeb Neji ada dimari sih?

Naruko jawdrop sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. "Ne—neji?"

Dan mendadak semuanya menjadi padang bunga dengan rumput hijau, Neji merentangkan lengannya menyambut Naru, Naru mesam-mesem sendiri tapi segera berlari _slow motion _kearah Neji.

"Neji-kun."

Bruk

Naru nubruk Neji hingga terjungkal. Kepala mereka kepentok satu sama lain.

"Kok Neji-kun ada disini sih?" Naru ngelus-elus benjolannya.

"Iya, gue dapet beasiswa dimari."

"Kiba nggak ikut?"

"Nggak, katanya dia mendingan jualan jamu."

"Dia mah naluri emak-emak." Cibir Naru, "Eh kok lu tadi diri di tengah lapangan sih?"

"Oh, tadi tuh gue kesasar." Ujar Neji sambil benerin kuncirannya.

"Sama dong." Naru mesam mesem.

Naru akhirnya melampiaskan kerinduannya kepada sang pujaan hati, Neji. Persetan kalo dulu dia pernah selingkuh sama neneknya. Dia berniat ingin merebut hati bebeb Neji dengan tubuhnya (?). Enggak ding.

Mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura yang satu-satunya tumbuh di samping lapangan sekolah tersebut. Naru nyenderin palanya di bahu Neji, sedangkan Neji masih diem aja. Matanya menerawang ke langit sambil terus bersyukur atas kebahagiaan atas kehadiran Neji di sekolah ini.

Naru nggak sadar kalo sejak tadi Sasuke sama Gaara muter-muter nyariin dia. Gegara mereka dapet email dari mama Chiyo, uang jajan mereka akan dipotong atau bahkan nggak dikasih uang jajan kalo mereka nggak selalu bareng sama Naru. Parahnya, mama Chiyo menyewa mata-mata.

"Kemana sih bocah itu?" Gaara lari-larian di koridor sambil nempelin ponselnya di kuping. "Sas, udah ketemu belum?"

"_Belum Gaa, eh tapi tunggu."_

"Ada apa."

"_Kayaknya itu dia."_

"Dimana?"

"_Di bawah pohon sakura, di samping lapangan."_

Gaara menutup ponselnya lalu berjalan untuk melongok kebawah, tepatnya ke lapangan.

Benar saja, disana ada Naru yang lagi lendotan dibahu seseorang. Itukan cowok yang dateng pas upacara pergantian nama Naru. Kok dia ada disini sih?

.

.

"Oi! Kuning!" dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan Sasuke nyamperin Naru.

"Apa sih? Ngapain kalian kesini." Naruko mencibir kesal, mengingat mereka telah meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan cowok itu? Kau berani selingkuh di depan kami, calon suamimu?" tambah Gaara.

"A—apa-apaan sih lu ini! Kalian kan baru calon!" Naru manyun, namun rona merah tercetak jelas di pipinya.

"Mereka calon suamimu?" tanya Neji datar.

"Iya. Eh bu—bukan!" Naruko nyilangin tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau ngomong apa sih Naru-chan?" Sasuke masang tampang genit.

"Kau lupa dengan kejadian malam itu." Gaara ikut-ikutan.

Naruko blushing.

"Kami masih ingat desahanmu lho." Kata Gaara lagi.

"Ka—kalian ngomong apa sih?!"

"Aku ju—"

"Ne—neji-kun g—gue pergi dulu ya." Naruko ngebekep mulut kedua pemuda itu dan menyeret mereka untuk pergi, ninggalin Neji yang masih diem, mencoba mencerna perkataan mereka tadi.

"Kalian ini menyebalkan!" Naru menggebrak meja kantin, akibatnya Gaara yang lagi minum nyembur.

"Kau ini juga seharusnya tahu tempat dan kondisi." Ujar Sasuke. "Kau adalah tunangan kami, semua orang disini tahu itu, kau harus menjaga jarak dengan pria mana pun."

"Tapi.." Naru manyun, "Aku kan suka sama Neji."

"Terserah kau mau suka sama siapa." Kata Sasuke, "Aku mau ke toilet."

"Jahat!"

Gaara masih diam sambil ngelirik Sasuke.

"Dan kau!"

Gaara yang masih serius dengan minumannya menoleh kearah Naruko.

"Wajahmu yang kotor itu sangat mengganggu." Naru nyamber beberapa tissue lalu ngelap muka Gaara.

Wajah mereka dekat, meski tak terlalu dekat. Gaara sendiri diam, manik hijaunya melihat ke wajah Naru yang masih cemberut. Mendadak rona pink muncul.

"Ga—Gaara pake blush on!" jerit Naru.

"NGGAK!"

* * *

.

.

.

Naruko melihat sekeliling, dia sekarang sedang di ruang kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara nunggu di luar. Di depannya seorang pria tua besar berambut putih sedang membaca beberapa berkas yang tadi diberikan oleh Naru.

"Jadi sebelum ini kau pernah bersekolah di kampung?"

"I—iya."

"Hm, baiklah Naruko Uzumaki. Selamat datang di KHS." Ujarnya, "Aku Jiraiya, kepala sekolah disini."

"I—iya." Naruko merunduk memberi hormat. "Lalu kelas saya dimana?"

Sementara itu di luar.

"Semoga dia tidak sekelas denganku." Gumam Sasuke.

_Terserah sih dia mau sekelas sama siapa, asal tidak dengan cowok tadi. _Batin Gaara.

"Selamat pagi." Naruko membungkuk lalu menutup pintunya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Gue ada di kelas 3C." Kata Naru sumringah.

Sasuke sujud syukur. Gaara kecewa.

"Kau kelihatan senang. Kau begitu bahagia tidak berada bersama kami?" kata Sasuke.

"Yah, salah satunya itu." Jawab Naru.

"Salah satu?" Gaara ikutan.

Naru ngangguk, "Karena gue akan sekelas sama Neji."

"NGGAK!" gertak Gaara.

* * *

Tubi kontinyu

* * *

TT_TT gegara saya yang memang bukan orang yang humoris, ini fic udah lama banget terbengkalai, gomen ne *sujud

sebenernya tadi pas Naru sama Neji kepentok palanya mau aku buat bertukar tempat, tapi nggak jadi ._.

Naru: lama amat thor updatenya

Kaho: otak blank ._.

Sasu: kebanyakan ngehentai

Kaho: Sekate kate ._.

Itachi: kok punya kita belum muncul ya?

Akatsuki: IYA!

Kaho: *kabur


End file.
